


The Nanny with Shay Mitchell

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Squirrel's Drey Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Breastfeeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Shay Mitchell volunteers to babysit three kids, but things quickly get out of hand when she starts playing with the youngest one in highly illegal ways. Caught by hr charges, she is now their slave, forced to do their bidding or face the music. Assfucking, pussy eating, really rough sex, and other surprises await.
Series: Squirrel's Drey Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059851
Kudos: 30





	1. Shay Meets Aiden

Shay Mitchell sat at the head of a long, white table, and brushed a lock of her shoulder-length, black hair away from her eyes. To either side of her sat the members of her five person team, busily typing away before the screens of their MacBooks. Each one was working through a specific project for her, whether it was analyzing luggage design or compiling market research. The young businesswoman basked in the glow of her own creation, barely able to believe how much it had grown. Behind her, elegantly framed on the wall, were the napkins she’d doodled ideas on when Beis was little more than a dream. 

“I just want to say, before this meeting begins, that I appreciate each and every one of you. I’ve dreamt of owning a luggage company for as long as I can remember, and that’s a dream you guys are helping to make true. They say no one gives a damn about your brand but you. I know you care, though. I’ve seen your hard work and dedication. With all the troubles going on in the world today, I am privileged and honored that you guys have my back. I just want to let you know that I’ve got yours, too. Let’s do this!”

For the next hour, the alluring model spoke to her team members one on one. They workshopped together, hashing out new concepts and ideas, going back and forth until they were near perfection. Despite her wealth and experience, she was quiet, humble, and collaborative, so that her team seemed less like a knot of hired experts and more like a close-knit family. When the meeting was over, four team members departed, but Samantha, her short, winsome, auburn-haired, buxom, webmaster in coke bottle glasses, remained behind. 

“Shay, I need a huge favor,” she opened breathlessly. “My husband is a freaking angel! I’m not supposed to know this, but our anniversary’s tomorrow, and he’s been saving all year to take me on a cruise. See, he couldn’t afford a honeymoon when we got married. Hell, he could barely afford my ring, so now he wants to give me the trip we never had, but he can’t find a babysitter for the kids, and so…”

“Say no more,” Shay laughed kindly, hugging her friend. “I’ll be there first thing in the morning. You and Gene enjoy yourselves.”

“Shay, you are awesome!” Sabrina exclaimed, kissing her cheek. And with that proclamation, the webmaster took off. 

The next morning found Shay parked on the elegant, cream, sofa of a nicely decorated living room, bouncing three year-old Aiden in her lap. He was a sweet, little, boy, soft and chubby, with rosy cheeks and curly auburn hair, exactly like his mother. He was enjoying the ride immensely, giggling brightly and snuggling his sitter. For her part, Shay thought her charge was so adorable it was almost unbearable.

“You’re such a cutie,” she cooed at him, ticking his stomach. Aren’t you just a precious, little, boy?”

“Adie’s pwecious!” he replied with a giggle.

“You sure are,” Shay replied, smiling and kissing his forehead. 

Aiden cooed happily at that bit of attention, eagerly pulling up his small, red and gold, Iron Man tee shirt. Shay giggled at this, tenderly stroking the boy’s hair.

“Does Adie want a belly kiss?” she cooed. “Does Adie want Aunt Shay to kiss his belly?”

“Yay, Aunt Shay! Kiss it! Kiss it!” he replied eagerly.

“Say ‘please’,” she reminded him, chuckling.

“Oh, yeah. Sowwy,” the little boy said at once. “Pwease?” 

“You asked for it,” she replied, giggling herself silly as she bent over and blew a raspberry on Adien’s belly.

The boy began giggling like crazy in his own right, writhing in Shay’s lap and gurgling noisily. She blew more raspberries all over his belly, delighting in the cute, little, boy’s enjoyment. She was wearing a black crop top and gray yoga pants with ankle socks for maximum comfort, and Aiden enjoyed the feeling of it against his cheeks and bare legs. Shay continued the fun until she felt a sudden wetness between her thighs. 

_ Huh?  _ she thought to herself, quickly sending a searching hand to investigate. 

What she discovered shocked her. Shay’s entire crotch was damp. Aiden had been accidentally rubbing her cunt with all his wiggling. Shay had been so focused on the boy that she hadn’t noticed it before, but now she could feel waves of pleasure roiling inside her like a stormy sea. Immediately, pangs of fear and guilt danced down her spine, knotting her stomach like an overzealous pretzel. She did occasionally fondle her own little girl, Atlas Noa, but this was someone else’s child entirely. Samantha had trusted her unreservedly. How would she be repaying that trust if she touched Aiden now. The boy was still wiggling, and her pleasure began to grow so that Shay had to struggle not to let out a moan. 

_ I’m not hurting him _ , she thought to herself, sighing deeply as the sensations washed over her.

She blew another raspberry, a little sloppier this time, and gently placed her hand on Adien’s crotch. Her pussy spasmed as she realized he was hard enough that she could feel him through his shorts and diaper. The thought that her playful kisses had excited her adorable charge would have been hard to ignore in the best of times, but between Atlas and Beis, she’d been driving herself non stop, so that she’d barely satisfied her sexual needs in a month.

“Adie, sweetheart, does this feel good?” Shay asked tenderly, rubbing her hand between the little boy’s legs.

“Uh huh,” he replied at once, quieting down a bit. “My peepee feels really good, Aunt Shay.”

“I’m glad, you little cutie. Aunt Shay’s gonna make it feel even better,” she promised, putting her lips to his chest. 

Her next raspberry spangled saliva all over Aiden’s little nipples and Shay slowly dragged her tongue over each one. The boy started purring as her fingers slipped gently through his curls. Cradling his tiny head, she began kissing him with gentle passion. Their tongues swirled together, sending currents of pleasure through the pair of them, while Shay did her level best to pleasure the boy through his diaper. She broke the kiss and Aiden suddenly scrunched his face, sorrowfully hanging his head a second later.

“What’s the matter, Adie, dear,” she asked kindly. It went to her heart to see him looking unhappy.

“I peed,” he admitted, shaking his head sadly.

“Aw, Adie, that’s okay. You’ll remember the potty next time. You’re a good, little, boy, and your mommy loves you. Aunty Shay loves you too,” she cooed, kissing his nose.

“I love you, Aunt Shay,” Aiden replied quietly. Shay looked like she might cry.

“Let’s get you changed, kiddo. You gonna be good for Aunt Shay?”

“Don’t tell pwease,” Aiden replied, nodding sincerely.

“I promise,” Shay replied, lifting him in her arms, feeling his warm flesh nestle into hers.

In a flash, Aiden was lying on the warm changing table, naked except for the diaper Shay was removing. Once it was off, she wiped him clean, and prepared to fight her lusts and get him dressed again, but then she saw his little cock, still rock hard at two inches. Her nipples stiffened beneath her top at once, and she knew the battle had been lost. 

“Hey, Adie, sweetie. Aunty’s going to make your peepee feel really good, but you can’t tell anyone or she’ll get in a lot of trouble. Promise me, now. No telling.”

“I pwomise!” Aiden replied eagerly. 

“That’s a good boy,” Shay cooed, spitting in her hand and jerking Aiden’s young cock with two fingers.

The young boy squealed with utter delight as pleasure coursed through his chubby, little, body. Shay cradled his head and made out with him hungrily, sucking his tongue into her mouth with gusto. Aiden reached up with his tiny, searching, hands, and squeezed her tits and she moaned lewdly into the boy’s sweet mouth. She felt the need to do more coursing through her and she started licking Aiden’s nipples, his tummy, and his belly button. Finally, she lifted his cute, little bottom and tenderly ate his asshole out while she continued to jerk him.

“Feels good, Aunt Shay!” Aiden moaned as her tongue slithered in his hole. “Keep licking!”

Shay happily complied, driven by lust and the perversity of what she was doing. She licked his toddler taint and sucked his tiny balls with aplomb. Then she licked her lips and swallowed Aiden’s adorable cocklet, sucking intensely as she bobbed her head up and down. Aiden was moaning now, and he put his hands on her head, playing with her long hair as he wiggled about. Suddenly, he thrashed hard enough to rock the changing table.

_ Oh, my God! _ Shay thought disbelievingly.  _ I made a three year-old cum hard. _

“Now, Adie, dear, it’s Aunty’s turn. I want you to lick Aunty’s privates, just like I did yours. Can you do that for me, Adie?”

“Yes, Aunt Shay,” he replied.

Shay tugged down her yoga pants and boy shorts at once, exposing her pussy to Aiden’s wide eyes.

“Oooh,” he exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. 

She moaned as he fondled it for a while, but soon, she laid him on his stomach with his mouth on her sopping hole.

“God, yes,” Shay moaned as Aiden started licking her. She pushed up her crop top and squeezed her tits. “That’s a good boy, Adie, sweetheart. Keep licking for Aunty Shay. You’re making my peepee feel really good.”

She stroked the boy’s curly head, as she continued licking ardently, and much sooner than she expected, a wave of pleasure radiated from her twat. She shook hard as she came, crying out quite loudly and bathing Aiden in her pussy juices. Just then, two bright flashes came out of nowhere and someone delivered a stellar punch to her tit.

“Hey!” she shouted angrily. “Dylan, what the hell? Shit!” she exclaimed when she surveyed the scene.

“Hey, Shay,” Dylan chuckled, smoothing back his unkempt, tawny, hair. “Having a little fun with the baby?”


	2. Playtime Is Over

Shay jolted at Dylan’s words, realizing she was uniquely fucked. He was Samantha’s other son, a toned, lanky, thirteen year-old boy in glasses, an off-white tee shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. Like Aiden, he was absolutely adorable. Unlike Aiden, he had a devious, little mind. He was giggling now, and showing her the screen of his trusty smartphone, which depicted her, Shay Mitchell, actress, author, model and famed businesswoman, with her yoga pants and panties around her ankles and her top pushed up to reveal her tits. It also slowed a toddler between her legs, happily licking away. “We recorded the whole thing,” he assured her. 

Shay blanched horribly, and shook like a leaf as Shannon came into view, sporting her own smartphone. Shannon was eleven, about three inches shorter than Dylan, with curly, auburn hair that framed a button nose, rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile. She wore black flats, white pantyhose, a black skirt, and a blue blouse. She chuckled as she watched her sitter squirm. 

“Shay’s been a really naughty babysitter, hasn’t she?” the girl asked her brother, smiling deviously. 

“Uh huh,” Dylan smiled. “Better call Mom and Dad, Shannon. I wonder what Instagram would think of a video like this.”

Placing Aiden aside quickly, Shay pulled herself into a sitting position in time to get walloped in her other tit by Shannon. Shay winced horribly, but ignored the pain, focusing on the smartphones each kid was holding.

“Dylan? Shannon? This is very important,” she opened slowly, struggling to even out her voice. “I know what you caught me doing is wrong, but I didn’t hurt Aiden one little bit.”

“Nope!” the little boy confirmed, crawling into her lap.

“So I need you to delete those videos right this minute, and promise me you’ll never tell a soul about this.”

“Say ‘pwease’,” Aiden interjected, drawing chuckles from his siblings. 

“Please,” Shay pleaded, growing desperate. “You two have no idea what’ll happen if anybody sees those.”

“Everyone on Instagram and Twitter will hate you.” Shannon corrected her at once. “And mom will beat you to a pulp,” the lewd moan that accompanied that statement shocked the actress. 

“They’ll cuff you and drag you off to girl jail’” Dylan added, smiling.

“And everything I’ve ever done will be ruined! This isn’t a game, you two. I am  _ begging _ you.  _ Please _ !”

“ _ Well _ ,” Shannon simpered. “What’s in it for us?” she asked.

“God, I’m being blackmailed by children! Fine, then. PS4? Xbox One? Switch? iPhones? What’s it gonna cost me to get that video?”

Dylan’s face scrunched up in anger, and moving Aiden out of the way, he punched Shay over and over on her tits and stomach. Shannon joined him in this enterprise, over Aiden’s innocent protests, until the actress was a knot of pain. She’d shielded herself the best she could, but she didn’t move to stop them because of the videos. 

“Why in God’s name are you two hitting me?” Shay shouted at last.

“How come you’ll play with Aiden, but not us?” Shannon demanded to know.

“We both love all the things you do. We watch you all the time, but every time you babysit, do you touch us? No!” Dylan added angrily. 

“I…” Shay sputtered, completely blindsided. “I didn’t know you two wanted me to do that to you. Besides which, I couldn’t risk it.”

“You were just getting eaten out by a toddler!” Shannon cut in. 

“That was an accident!” Shay protested. “I was just playing with him and things got out of hand.”

“Fine then,” Dylan sighed, pulling down his jeans to reveal a pair of briefs being tented by four and a half inches of hard cock. A wet spot on the front drew Shannon’s attention at once. She watched intently as her brother slipped out of his underwear. “Fine then,” Dylan repeated to a stunned Shay. “Let them get out of hand with me or Shan’ll let our video get out of hand. Suck my cock,” he demanded. “Just like you did Aiden’s”

With no better options to speak of, Shay fell to her knees and took Dylan’s precum-leaking cock in her mouth. The boy grunted obscenely and spat in her face, pulled his cock out after a few moments and slapped her hard before forcing it back in. She was incredibly upset by this, but in a way, she understood his anger, and she tried to get that across with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick and bobbed up and down, sucking Dylan like a popsicle. He was humming contentedly in a matter of moments, despite his rage, but Aiden was kicking up a fuss. 

“Me, Aunt Shay! Lick me!” the little boy demanded, jumping up and down for attention.

“Aww,” Shannon cooed, scooping her little brother up tenderly and wiping his eyes. “Dylan wants to play with Aunt Shay, too. But I’ll lick your peepee for you, Aiden. Let your big sister make you happy,” she said sweetly.

“Kay!” the toddler replied, and she sucked and slurped till Aiden cooed with glee. 

“Okay, Shay. Stop now,” Dylan said, pulling her head off his cock. The sitter was doing an excellent job, but he wanted to have more fun before he came. “Get on all fours, Shay. I’m gonna fuck your ass.”

“You shouldn’t use that type of language, Dylan,” Shay replied, getting into position without any protest. “Where do you even hear things like that?”

“Pornhub,” Shannon supplied, freeing her mouth. “Stay right here, Aiden. I’ll be right back.”

“Shay’s gonna need lube,” Shannon asserted with a knowing smirk, giving her brother a peck on the cheek.

Dylan pretended to pay no attention to his sister’s kiss, but he couldn't ignore what Shannon did next. Falling to her knees behind Shay, she began to rim the actress’ asshole, swirling her tongue with fervor. Shay moaned out loud before she could stop herself and Shannon could feel her sitter’s twat dripping profusely on her hands. The sheer perversity of being rimmed by a sixth grader was getting to her and that was before the girl began working her tongue inside in earnest. Shannon speared her sitter, purposefully being sloppy about it, so that gobs of spit coated Shay’s asshole.

“Jesus, Shan, that’s really hot!” Dylan praised her, jerking his cock slowly. “You’ve got the babysitter moaning like a whore.”

“Thanks, Dyl,” she chuckled softly, wearing a sly smile. “She’s all yours.” So saying, she went back to Aiden. 

“That tongue of hers got you hot, didn’t it? Dylan teased, smacking her ass and watching her firm flesh jiggle. The sound of his hand making contact made his dick twitch, so he repeated the dose three more times. “That’s it, you little slut. You’ve been a very bad girl, and everyone knows bad girls get  _ punished _ !” On the last word, he slammed his teenage cock in her ass, and while it wasn’t nearly as big as an adult’s would have been, it still surprised Shay, somewhat stretching her anal ring.

“That’s it, Dyl. Grab her hips and pound her!” Shannon encouraged, gleefully recording the proceedings on her smartphone. She was straddling Aiden’s face, mewling with exquisite pleasure as the little boy eagerly lashed his tongue across her butthole. “Good boy, Aiden! Lick your big sis! Lick me while Aiden pounds Aunt Shay!”

And pound Shay Dylan did, grabbing her hips as Shannon suggested and stuffing his cock into her ass. It felt amazing to him. His sitter’s butt was very warm and incredibly tight. It seemed to be trying to milk the young boy’s cum right out of his balls. Grunting loudly, he pumped into her even faster, pulling her hair and spanking her asscheeks.

“You like boy cock up your butt, don’t you, Shay?” he asked as he began to bead with sweat. “Your pussy’s leaking all over the floor. I guess you like being punished,” he chuckled, giving her hair a yank. 

“Dylan, please,” Shay replied plaintively. “Your cock feels good in me. I admit it. Aiden’s little boy tongue made me cream, and Shannon...no one’s ever licked me there that well. I’m sorry I didn’t play with you. That was mean of me. But it’s mean of you to keep yanking my hair like that. Stop it, Dylan. Please”

Right at that moment, there was a very loud squeal as Shannon’s whole body spasmed like a whip. Aiden cried out in surprise as, for the second time that day, he was sprayed with a torrent of pussy juice. Panting loudly, his big sister collapsed beside him.

“Adie do good?” he asked, wiping his face.

“Yes, Aiden,” Dylan answered. “You’ve been really good today.”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Shannon panted, picking Aiden up and kissing him just as Dylan grunted loudly and contorted his face. “Fuck, Dyl, you’re cumming’” she cried excitedly. 

Setting Aiden on the sofa, she ran over to her brother, cradled his head, and started tongue kissing him passionately. At first, Shannon met resistance, but Dylan capitulated rapidly, when the pleasure radiating from his cock only intensified. As he shot rope after rope of hot cum up Shay’s ass, his sister tenderly sucked his tongue into her mouth. Dylan released his babysitter’s hair, just as she’d begged him to, and Shannon cautiously caressed and squeezed his ass. She was gratified to feel him moan into her mouth just as Shay cried out and started soaking his crotch. Her lovely C cup tits bounced wildly as her entire frame shook and Dylan pulled out, smacking her ass one last time. Shannon broke the kiss, running behind Shay once more and cupping her hand under the babysitter’s butthole.

“Push, bitch,” she demanded, pinching Shay’s clit. “I want that cum, and I’m gonna get it!”

“Ouch!” she squealed at the sudden pain. “Fuck, Shannon. I only have one of those. Here,” she said, squeezing her ass muscles rhythmically. She sighed as a large dollop of cum oozed out of her ass, and grunted as Shannon fingered her slowly as sort of a reward. “Well, that feels a lot better. Why don’t we play nice for a while?”

“Alright,” Shannon agreed. “Truce accepted.” So saying, she scooped out the last bits of cum with her finger. “Your cum smells good, Dyl,” she added, sniffing it deeply. Her brother had been watching her, full of curiosity.

“Thanks, Shan,” he replied, a bit awkwardly, because he was a little confused. “But what d’you want it for? It’s just jizz. I’ll get you some tissue and...woah!” he cried, his eyes widening in surprise. 

Shannon had shoved the entire thing in her mouth and swallowed. She was now batting her eyes at Dylan and serenely licking her palm. Of course he had seen this exact thing in porn movies several times, but seeing his own little sister eat  _ his _ cum was another thing entirely. Despite having just had an orgasm, he was filled with currents of lust, and his dick had become semi erect. Dylan couldn't think of anything hotter right then.

“Good God, Shan. I didn’t know you swallowed. When did you start doing that?”

“Just now, Dyl. I just really wanted to try it. Did you like watching me eat it?”

“Hell yes! It was hot as hell. Were you just trying out the kissing, too?”

“Well,” she began, turning an elegant shade of rose.

“Look, I hate to interrupt,” interrupted Shay, “but will you two delete those videos now? You’ve had your fun, and I can’t stand thinking of them being out there.”

“Sorry, Shay, but we’re not done with you yet.” Dylan replied simply. “I wanna play with your pussy.”

“And I want you to eat mine,” Shannon added, smiling slyly. 

“You two have got to be fucking kidding me,” Shay replied in tones of utter exasperation. “How long am I going to have to pay for being really horny for a second? Fine, but even blackmailers have to eat. Shannon, put Aiden down for his nap, Dylan, come help me make dinner.” 


	3. Shannon's Fantasy

These orders were, of course, unenforceable, but, luckily for Shay, her charges were feeling generous. Shannon carried an already dozing Aiden off to his room, while Dylan watched Shay put her clothes back on. 

“How do you feel about Shannon, Dylan?” she asked, shimming back into her yoga pants. 

“I mean she’s a good sister,” Dylan shrugged, wondering why she was asking. 

“Did you like being kissed by her?” Shay pressed, pulling her top on. She was surprised to see Dylan blush scarlet and nod.

“It felt really good, all warm and tingly. She grabbed my butt too, like she was scared I’d say no. She was really kissing and rubbing, almost like she was trying to make the cumming feel better.”

“She was,” Shay sighed softly, shaking her head. “Shannon likes you, Dylan,” she added, watching his eyes go wide.

“You mean like you like Matte?” he asked, incredulous. 

“Exactly,” Shay replied. “Just like that. She wants you to make her your girlfriend, Dylan. On top of that, your sister wants you inside her. Is Shannon going to get what she wants?” she asked, watching Dylan carefully to gauge his reaction. 

“I like Shan, too,” he admitted, just loudly enough for Shay alone to hear. “I have to pretend I don’t care, but I’ve wanted her to kiss me like that forever. I’d love to do what she wants and pork her, but I can’t.”

“And why not?” Shay wanted to know. “If you like her, tell the poor girl.”

“Cause if my mom finds out I’ve done anything to Shan, they’ll never find my body,” he answered her sadly. “Mom caught me watching her in the shower once, and I couldn’t sit for days after that.”

“Oh, that’s  _ horrible _ ,” Shay cried sympathetically, hugging Dylan tightly and kissing his forehead. “But I know how we can get around that fairly easily. Come help me make dinner, and afterward, you can fuck Shannon.”

“Language!” Dylan reminded her, laughing, gleefully savoring the prospect of finally getting to play with Shannon.

“Oh, hush!” she replied with a smirk, leading him to the kitchen. 

As it turned out, Shannon snuck back to spy on the pair the moment she’d secured Aiden and made sure he was sleeping. So she’d heard every word. Her skin was tingling with heat. Her heart was beating at triple speed. He liked her. He wanted to pork her, and was  _ going _ to pork her in just over an hour. More than that, he had  _ always _ liked her. The only reason he’d ignored her for so long was their mother.

“Stupid bitch!” Shannon grunted angrily. “I could have been happy all this time!” Just then, a wicked smile crossed her young face and her twat spasmed. “I’m gonna make you pay!”

Shannon ran to her room and locked the door, turning on her meditation music and playing it loud. She did this whenever she wanted privacy, and she couldn’t risk Dylan or Shay hearing what she was about to do now. She stripped off her 

clothes and took out her smartphone pulling up a picture of her mother.

“Fucking piece of shit,” the girl grunted, holding her middle finger up to the picture. She shut her eyes and rubbed her cunt, letting her imagination run wild. 

“Shannon? Shannon, where are you?” her mother called. The preteen saw her bedroom in her mind: the big bed she was lying on, the chest of drawers, the closet. “You’re gonna be late for school if you don’t hurry!”

Shannon imagined herself in the closet, naked except for a pair of brass knuckles. She let out a perverted moan as the girl in her mind suddenly leapt out and jabbed her mother in the stomach. The breath flew out of the woman at once, as her face registered surprise and pain. Before her voice could come back, her daughter had struck again, drawing a scream as the metal knuckles connected with Samantha’s right tit. 

“Yeah! Take it, you useless, fucking, bitch!” Shannon growled, rubbing her clit as she imagined her screaming mother beaten into submission. 

“Shannon! God, you’re hurting me! Why are you doing this? I’m your mother, for crying out loud!” she shouted, whimpering pathetically. Her body was quickly devolving into patches of searing pain. 

“What are you crying about?” Shannon heard herself ask. “You don’t have a problem doing it to Dylan, you horrible cunt! All he wanted was a quick, little, peek at my pussy and you hit him so hard he hasn’t peeked at me since. Know what, bitch? Suck my pussy! Eat your daughter’s preteen twat!”

Shannon was moaning now as she plunged two fingers in her steaming cunt, feeling her warm slime coat them to the knuckles. In her mind, her mother was in too much pain to move away, but she wouldn’t keep her head still and eat twat as ordered, So Shannon straddled Samantha and sat on her stomach, ripping open her blouse and biting her nipples forcefully. She ground them in her molars, making her mother scream horribly and slapped her face until she surrendered.

“Stop it, please!” Shannon imagined her mother screaming. “Oh, God, Shannon. I’m sorry! I’ll never touch Dylan again. I swear! I’ll eat your pussy! I’ll be your whore! Whatever you want, Shannon. Just please stop! I can’t take it anymore!”

Driven to new heights of lust by her imagination, the preteen was thrashing wildly on her bed, sending the sheets in all directions, and causing the mattress to creak and moan under her. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, with three fingers drilling her overheated cunt. The middle finger of her other hand was lodged up her asshole. In her mind she was viciously riding Samantha’s face, grinding on her mother’s tongue like a girl possessed. Her mother’s nose was covered by Shannon’s ass so she could barely breathe in anything that wasn’t little girl ass musk. For several minutes, the girl pleasured herself, smothering her mother in the process until, in the real world, a massive orgasm left Shannon panting and twitching in a puddle of girlcum. 

“That’s what you get, you whore,” she panted, before sneaking off to the bathroom to straighten herself out. 

In the kitchen, Shay was mewling with undisguised lust as Dylan continued to help her make dinner. The boy was shoving a cucumber lubed with vegetable oil deep into her asshole while fucking her pussy, ostensibly training for his coming tryst with Shannon. He was pumping her hard, relishing the warmth and vice-like tightness as he stretched Shay’s sodden, silken, walls. A dull, steady, drone filled Dylan’s ears, which made the teenage boy hornier still. 

“Those things look so hot jerking off your tits, Shay. I bet they feel really good, too, don’t they? Do you moan like this when you breastfeed Atlas? Do you watch porn and use your daughter’s mouth to get off? Are you gonna do that to Aiden?” he inquired, thrusting into her frantically. Shay felt arousal engulf her as those nasty suggestions filled her ears, and the droning noise was pierced with her horny cries. 

On each of her tits, Shay had placed a breast pump and these were rapidly pulling copious amounts of milk out of her. The powerful, rhythmic, suction sent shocks of pleasure through her nipples that intensified every second, keeping them hard as bullets. Now, as Dylan eagerly plowed her twat, slamming his balls into her clit with each thrust, she gyrated against the table, trying to hump back on both invaders.

_ Fuck _ ! she thought to herself.  _ I’m supposed to be a babysitter, not a whore _ ! But she was long past coming back to her senses, and Dylan was riding high on cloud nine. 

“What’ll you do with the milk?” the boy asked, afire with curiosity and lust, panting heavily, listening to Shay and the mechanical hum echo through the room. 

“It’s going in the cheese sauce we’re gonna have with dinner. Just imagine your sister wolfing it down,” Shay replied with a naughty smile, amid several intense moans. “Oh, God, you’ve been in all of my holes today, Dylan, but your cock feels so much better in my pussy than anywhere else. Please keep stretching my asshole with that fat cucumber,” Shay pleaded as her thoughts began to swim with lust. “It feels so good to have both my holes full while those pumps suck just like...God, you’re a naughty boy! They’re sucking me just like my little girl. Just like Atlas when she latches on,” she grunted obscenely as Dylan smacked her ass.

“Tell me how that feels,” the boy demanded huskily, drilling the cucumber into her ass more fervently. “Tell me how getting those big tits of yours sucked makes you feel!”

“Incredible, Dylan. The greedy sucking, the grazing teeth, my nipples rock hard and filled with tingling pleasure...shit! It gets my pussy soaked every time, just like it is now. You’ve got me so wet it’s running down my legs! Keep going, you wonderful boy. I’m so damn close.”

At those words, Dylan tore the cucumber out of Shay’s ass and demanded the actress suck it like a slut. Without hesitation, she took half of it in her mouth, sloppily slurping and sucking and teasing the tip with her tongue. This sight excited Dylan a great deal and he felt his balls tighten as he fingered her shitter. He pumped three fingers in her, filling up her warm tunnel and Shay screamed on her makeshift cock in perverted approval. The kitchen was alive with the smell of pussy and a dozen nasty sounds warring to be heard.

Suddenly, Shay’s pussy and ass clamped down and she shook so hard the table moved several inches. There was the audible sound of liquid dripping and Dylan looked down to see a puddle of gilcum at his feet.

“Oh, God, that felt good,” Shay gasped, panting. “Pull out now, Dylan he have...fuck me!” He’d pulled out and fallen to his knees to lick up Shay’s juices like a hungry puppy. 

When Shay recovered from the small cum that sight provoked, she pulled Dylan to his feet and sliced the cucumber she’d gone ass to mouth with. Shay tossed it in a bowl with salt, sugar, a bit of onion, and red wine vinegar, creating a basic, but flavorful, cucumber salad. 

“It just needs dressing,” she chuckled, giving Dylan a lewd smile and pulling the pumps off her tits with two loud pops. “Come to mommy,” she whispered sweetly, crooking her finger to beckon him. The teenager was at her side in seconds. 

“Let me hold that luscious cock of yours and just... _ play _ a little,” she smiled, jerking him expertly. A moment later, Dylan let out a guttural moan and slathered the salad in over a teaspoon of thick, hot, boy cum. 

Next, Shay brought out a bowl of warm pasta shells full of pits where Dylan had been fucking it. She’d squirted all over them long ago, and in moments a rich, breast milk cheese sauce completed the dish. Finally, for desert, there was raspberry cheesecake, which had been mixed with Dylan’s cock in Shay’s hot pussy. The pair set everything out on the table and called Shannon down to dinner. 


	4. Family Bonding

hannon came down to dinner looking cute as a button in a blue and white, flower print dress she knew was Dylan’s favorite. She smelled absolutely divine, and her smile was infectious. It was easy to see that she was wearing neither a bra nor panties. She moved to the table and took a seat.

“Hi, Shannon,” Shay greeted her. “You look fantastic.”

“Thanks, Shay,” she replied happily. “The food looks delicious.”

“Thank you,” she chuckled perversely. “Dylan helped a lot.” At that moment a familiar scent reached her nose.

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Shannon cried as she looked down at the cucumber salad before her. 

A huge dollop of cum was drizzled across it. The little girl nearly came instantly. She thought of her brother furiously jerking over the salad and guessed why he wasn’t at the table. 

“God, I hope he cleans up fast,” she breathed, struggling to stay calm. “I want him to watch me eat his cum.”

“You two are adorable,” Shay remarked with a smirk. Uh huh. Here here comes,” she added, pointing at the stairs.”

  
  


Sure enough, Dylan came down the stairs, perfectly refreshed in white jeans and Shannon’s favorite Spider-Gwen graphic tee. He held Aiden in his arms, gently bouncing the smiling tot as he moved to the table and handed him to Shay. He didn’t go to his seat. Instead, he walked directly to Shannon, boldly kissing her deeply, swirling his tongue against hers. When he broke the kiss, Shannon let out a contented, soft, sigh.

“I’ve wanted to do that to you for ages, Shan,” he informed her, tenderly petting his sister’s head. 

“It felt incredible,” she hissed passionately. “I’ve been waiting to show you something hot.” 

Picking up her fork, she speared the cum covered cucumber slices, holding them up for Dylan to see. 

“I wish I’d seen you cum all over my dinner,” she told him. “Just thinking about it has me so damn horny!” 

So saying, she stuffed the slices in her mouth and watched appreciatively as a bulge appeared between her brother’s legs. As the salty, creamy, taste of Dylan’s cum flooded her taste buds, he saw her nipples stiffen through her top and heard her moan. 

“Feed me, Dylan?” Shannon pleaded once her mouth was clear. “Feed your little sister fresh cum!”

Dylan felt his cock twitch at those words, and he picked up the slices with his fingers, easing them into Shannon’s mouth. Her expression was orgasminc as she swallowed each offering, caressing her chest and beginning to moan seductively a few bites in. By the time Shannon was sluttily licking her plate clean, Shay was nakedly jilling off with Aiden’s hand down her pants. 

“Feed her the shells next,” she grunted nastily. “See how she likes dick churned tit milk and pussy juice!”

“Fuck!” Shannon cried, as Dylan brought a spoon to her mouth. Her pussy began leaking in earnest as the rich flavor washed over her tongue. 

“Okay, Shan,” Dylan replied, pulling off his jeans and underwear. 

Taking the bowl of shells, he aimed his hard dick and fucked the creamy pasta, filling the room with wet, squelching, noises. Shannon pulled up her skirt at once, rubbing her pussy feverishly as she watched. Her twat was volcanic and spasming wildly. What happened drove poor Shannon wild: Dylan walked over to her, aiming his thickly coated cock at her mouth. 

The preteen grabbed her brother’s ass without another word, pushing his cock into her mouth and sucking ardently. Dylan let out a loud, long, groan that was eloquent of a long wait for a dream to come true. He reveled in the electric currents of pleasure he felt as his sister’s tongue swirled round the sensitive head.

“Oh, God, Shan. It feels so  _ good _ ,” he groaned lustfully, feeling her lips suck more of him in each second.

Shannon inwardly smiled as her tongue licked the length of his shaft, twisting and writhing till every delicious drop of sauce was gone. This done, she suckled more intensely, pushing Dylan’s entire shaft into the cavern of her throat, forcing her cute, button, nose into his belly. The boy spasmed and shook like he was being electrocuted, loudly mewling when Shannon began caressing his balls. She wiped up some of the drool that was escaping down her chin, using it as lube as soft caressing became stroking and gentle squeezing.

“Yes, Shan! Suck it for me!” Dylan cried out, feeling his pleasure build like a wave. “Suck your big brother off, and fondle those balls. Fuck, I’ve dreamt about this for so long, and I...hell yeah! Suck’em, Shan! Slurp my balls hard! Your hand feels so good jerking my cock like that, and...shit, Shan! Look at Shay. Looks like you’re making her horny too!”

Shay was completely naked and moaning like a slut, fingering herself with one hand and steadying Aiden with the other. Aiden was also completely naked. He was rubbing and pumping his little cock while he sucked her right tit like a hungry baby

“Boobies!” the little boy cried, freeing his mouth for a moment before returning to loudly, sloppily, draining celebrity tit milk. 

Shannon pushed her chair aside, and got on all fours, deciding that enough was enough.

“I can’t wait any longer,” she informed Dylan plaintively. “Push my skirt up and pound me hard!”

Acting on instructions, Dylan fell to the floor, eagerly thrusting into his sister’s hole.

“I love you so much, Shan,” he panted sweetly as he pushed himself inside her velvety warmth. He slid up her blouse and took a tit in each hand, squeezing the globes and rolling the nipples in his fingers. 

“I love you, too, Dyl,” Shannon cried, moaning as her pussy took a cock for the first time. 

Her brother’s thrusts felt so unbelievably good she was fairly singing out her pleasure in moments. His groping hands on her tits were driving her insane with lust. His slightest flick of her nipples set them trembling with sensations. Shannon was purring loudly, quivering on Dylan’s cock, savoring the feeling of warm juices cascading down her legs.

“Yes, Dyl, yes! This is amazing! My fingers never feel this good! Keep pushing it in me! Your little sister needs it! Pinch my nipples for me! A little harder, Dyl! Yes, just like that. Oh, God. Keep it up! Please! I feel it building up in me. Don’t stop, Dyl! You’re gonna make me cream!”

Dylan was fucking at a blistering pace, covered in sweat and spangled with dripping girlcum. Nothing had ever made him hornier in his life than the moans spilling out of Shannon’s mouth at that moment. Her tits were heaving in his hands as she humped back on him, trying to match his frenzied pace. Then, suddenly, both children cried out together as a wave of pleasure hit their bodies like a hammer.

Dylan and Shannon collapsed on one another in a pile of sweat, juices, and quivering flesh. Their ears were full of Shay’s orgastic moans. She was calling Aiden her good boy as she squirted all over the floor. Neither boy nor girl had the strength to do more than listen, and soon, their sitter fell to exhaustion too, so that the only sound to be heard for some time was Aiden happily sucking away. 

In the days that followed, Shay made various attempts to finally have her incriminating video deleted. She was fucked over and over, and dubbed “our babysitting bitch” but neither Dylan nor Shannon would ever relent. So she resorted to theft, only to discover it had been copied to several SD cards and stored in the cloud. She would never be able to know how many copies existed and where they all were, so, for the foreseeable future, she realized, she belonged to a pair of children. 

Shay reflected that at least they were nice about it. When their mother returned, the actress got glowing reviews. They all said they were eager to have her back, and only she noticed all the sly smirking and winking. 

“Well!” Samantha said happily. “We’ve got another trip coming up in a month. If she isn’t too busy, maybe Shay could come again.”

“Oh, she’ll cum, alright,” Shannon whispered to Dylan, struggling with a fit of giggles.

“Over and over again,” he replied nodding. “It’s good to have a babysitter bitch.”


End file.
